Immortal Leverage
by MinnieOne
Summary: A young witch used her coven's most treasured possession as leverage in a trade with the Mikaelson family, to retrieve a spell needed to protect her coven and the supernatural world. She uses Elijah's weak spot to force the family to remember and decided their fate based on 'Always and Forever.' Breaking hearts, reopening old wounds and starting wars. (No longer a one shot.)
1. Chapter 1: Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. Nothing at all. Enjoy.

She could hear her heart thumping against her chest as loud as her heels against the concrete sidewalk. The sound was like one harmonious rhythm, a song and her thoughts were the lyrics as she debated her options over and over in her head. Still trying to convince herself that this was the best and possibly the only option she had. But deep down she knew where she was going there was a great possibility she would never leave alive. The very thought caused her to clutch the pendant tighter in her hand but the thoughts of death wouldn't stop her. It was the last thought she had right before walking over the line of that territorial entryway of the Mikaelson's estate.

There seemed to be no one is sight but before she could take another step guards of the Strix surrounded her. Her heart jumped and filled with fright but with a quick raise of her hands and the twist of her wrist they fell to the ground as their necks snapped and Freya alone stood before her.

Harper dressed in all black with a hooded cloak and heeled boots. Slowly she took down her hood showing her natural red hair as her brown eyes met with Freya's. With confidence Freya took a step towards her crossing her arms against her chest as she raised her chin, looking at the woman who was trying to invade her home.

"Hello Freya," she said. "My name is Harper and I've came looking for your help," she said, clearly genuine. "I'm looking for a spell."

Freya chuckled, amused but not convinced. "It seems as though you can help yourself," she said looking to the bodies that laid at her feet. She shook her head as she took another step towards the stranger. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what you want but just because you're a witch doesn't mean I'm obligated to help you. Now I advise you to get out."

"Please," she begged but then she remember what was in her hand. "What if I could offer you a trade for the spell I seek?"

"What kind of trade?" Freya questioned slightly intrigued.

"I have something, that your brother Elijah would burn down the Earth to have," she admitted, suddenly feeling a slight more powerful.

"Yet the Earth still stands," Freya spat.

"Here," she said before placing the pendent in her hands. "Show him this and I'm sure he'll agree to meet with me. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Freya watched as the young woman left, before she could debate. She then looked at the beautiful pendant of gold vines with several embedded diamonds that framed a glittering opal stone. She stroked her finger over the large stone. It was beyond beautiful and shinned bright in the early morning light. It was clearly expensive and maybe even one of a kind.

She took it upstairs and the first thing she did was check the necklace for hidden magic but there was nothing. She then placed it on a map and began a locator spell but again she got nothing and as she finished Elijah walked in.

He headed for his room but she stood to her feet. "Elijah, wait," she said capturing his attention.

He stopped in his tracks, facing her with a smile. "Yes sister?"

"Can I show you something?" She questioned hoping he could shine a light on the mystery item.

"Of course," he said waiting, wondering. "What is it?"

She placed the necklace in his hand, watching the way the joy faded from his face. "Does this mean anything to you?" She asked, but by the look on his face she already knew the answer.

Klaus walked in with a smirk behind them. "Well, well that looks like the necklace he gave his wife after they got married. The very one he accused me of stealing when she died."

"Of course Niklaus, because when it comes to art you have no soul, let alone compassion," he replied and Klaus simple smirked and raised his brows in some type of agreeance. "Freya," Elijah began as he looked to her. "Freya, where did you get this?"

"A witch came here earlier looking to trade. She said she needed help, a spell, I'm guessing one of mom's spells," she clarified.

"Please tell me you didn't give it to her in exchange for that ancient artifact of a necklace!" Klaus spat raising his voice.

"Of course not," she defended. "She gave it to me. She said if I showed it to Elijah he would want to meet with her for the real trade."

Klaus looked at his brother knowing he was considering it in his mind. "I'll call Rebekah," Klaus said as he walked off. "It seems as though we're going to need some help ourselves, now that witches are interested in mother's book of brews."

As Klaus left she turned to Elijah as he made his way to the middle of the room. "I didn't know you had a wife, you never talked about her," she said, clearly hurt.

"The subject itself was always quite off limits," he admitted as he placed the necklace on the table. He then took off his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair. "Although we all cared for her deeply."

"What was she like?" Freya asked sitting in the couch.

He looked up and took a deep breath as he began to loosen his cuffs. "She was an extremely intelligent woman. Beautiful in every sense, sweet but had a temper like you couldn't believe," he smirked and Freya smiled. "You would have liked her, hell Niklaus liked her."

"How did she die?" She asked even though she was almost afraid to.

"By the hands of Mikael," he sighed as he looked to the ground.

"Elijah, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't apologize," he replied. "Our father was determined to see Niklaus dead and everywhere we went Mikael followed, destroying everything we built as he chased. Trying to erase every memory of our existence."

"So what happened?" She questioned.

He took a deep breath and released. "She was the type of person who enjoyed the arts of music, dances and plays. Every week we would go and enjoy ourselves, it brought such joy to her eyes. But one night I didn't accompany her to this play she wanted to watch again so she went with her friends, some humans and planned to meet with Rebekah. She begged me to go, she always wanted me by her side but I chose to stay, thinking she would be safe. But that very night he came to town," he swallowed. "But by the time I heard and raced to go get her it was too late. I watched as her body fell to the ground as he held her heart in his hand as she protected my sister," he said as he rolled up his sleeves. There was pain written all over his face, like salt being dumped into a wound. "I was the last thing that she saw and I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"But it is. I should have never let her out of my sight," he said. "Losing her was one of the most painfullest moments of my life," he admitted. "And in that moment I was ready to give myself to Mikael, I could hear Rebekah is the distance pleating with me but I was broken. I dropped to my knees and was ready for death but he just looked down at me and told me to get up before walking right past me," he said and she looked to the ground. "It was losing her that made me realized that this so called _gift_ of immortality that our mother has given us, is no gift at all. It's a curse."

"Elijah," she whispered trying to console him.

"Freya, tell me, what use is immortality if you are forever cursed to be alone, always and forever?"

"You can't possibly believe that."

"It's hard not to believe when everything that we _touch_ we destroy. The very things we hold dear turns to _dust_ in our hands and slips through our fingers and that is exactly what happened to my wife. She is nothing more than _dust_ , a memory."

* * *

He couldn't sleep as he stared off into the never resting town as travelers below drank and partied, waiting for the night to end and the day to start. Klaus soon joined him with two glasses of bourbon as they listened to the music of the culture.

"Tell me brother, what is it, that you think this wretched witch could possibly have besides lies?" Klaus questioned before he drank.

"I do not know Niklaus, but she is right about one thing. This necklace leaves me wondering."

"Then we meet her in the morning," Klaus spat taking another sip of his drink.

"And if all she has is lies then she too will become nothing more than dust," Elijah replied and Klaus smirked.

* * *

Elijah sat in a chair by the entryway with his leg crossed as Klaus stood beside him and Freya sat with him. As the sun finally began it's rise Harper walked in wearing her hood but as she stopped she took it down, showing her face.

"I was hoping you would meet with me, Elijah."

He stood to his feet, buttoning his jacket as he held his stance. "You must be Harper. Tell me, what do you intend to do with my mother's spell? Matter of fact what spell are you looking to obtain?"

"I am looking for a spell to create a prison world," she admitted.

"Why? So you can throw us in it? Absolutely not!" Klaus accused and shouted.

"I have no intentions of harming your family but there are witches, heretics, who have been released. They threaten the very balance of what we know. They are half vampire and witch who can absorb magic and use it as their own. They are stronger than you can ever imagine and they threaten my home."

"That sounds like quite the problem you have there," Klaus spat. "But that has nothing to do with us."

"It will be a problem for us all if we can not contain them," Harper clarified.

"So tell me, Harper," Elijah interjected trying to draw back her attention. "How is that you came across the necklace of my dead wife? One that I have been searching for, for decades, centuries."

"It's because your wife is in my possession," she admitted. "And I'm willing to trade her for that spell."

Klaus grew angry. "This is preposterous, what do you mean she's in your possession? What do you have, her bloody ashes? Have you sick people been passing them down from generation to generation?!" Klaus spat as he threw up his hands.

"Niklaus," Elijah said trying to calm him, eager to gather more information.

"No Elijah, what is she going to do? Bring her back from the bloody dead for a trade?! This is nonsense!"

"I agree Niklaus," he admitted before turning his attention back to the witch. "Harper I know you are desperate for this spell but you can not trade something that does not _exists_ , for even her ashes have already returned to the earth," Elijah added with a sting to his voice as he took one step towards her.

"She's not dead," she defended holding her ground.

"What do you mean she's not dead? She's been dead for damn near five hundred years!" Klaus spat in anger.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a sharp breath. "How can you make such a claim? My wife is dead. I watched her demise with my own eyes," he added.

"What you saw, her death, Mikael, it was all an illusion created by my ancestors," she admitted and it explain why Mikael didn't kill him.

"And why would they do that?" Elijah questioned now intrigued at the depth of their deception. His fingers stretched and clenched as he stood before her.

"Leverage," she simply replied. "They knew that one day we would need your help and if we had something or someone worth the world you would be more willing to cooperate."

"And look at that, five hundred years later here you are, trying to force our hand!" Klaus spat clearly disgusted.

"She lays dormant, hidden, under our protection. I promise you she has been well taken care of," Harper admitted.

"Then I will give you half of the spell when she is delivered," Rebekah said as she made her grand entry, carrying a duffle bag in her hand.

"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted in protest. "You can not fall into their deception!"

"And you will get the other half when she's awake," she finished, ignoring him. "That is my only offer."

Harper smiled. "I will bring her in the morning," she assured them before leaving, placing her hood back on her head.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Klaus shouted as he approached his sister. "God knows what she's really going to do with that spell!"

"I did it because this family is about always and forever Nik and that includes the people who we fall in love with and plan to spend it with. Elijah deserves happiness, all of us do," she said before looking Elijah in the eyes.

* * *

Freya unwrapped the leather spell book and began to flip through the pages as Rebekah stood beside her. She smiled as she found the spell and tore it from the book.

"Are you sure you can make the adjustments? Nik will dagger me if we end up in a prison world."

"I'm sure," Freya smiled as she continued to read. "You're did the right thing," she assured her, giving her sister some peace in her heart.

"I couldn't let him give her up because of Nik's paranoia. Elijah has sacrificed so much for us, we can give up one bloody spell for our brother. Nik will get over it."

"I hope so," she sighed. "He's quite good at holding grudges."

* * *

Another night came and Elijah found himself sitting on the edge of his bed. He wore nothing but a pair of grey long johns and a slim gold bracelet on his wrist, a gift from her when they first me. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched the moonlight stretch across his floor from his balcony. His heart fought with his head and guilt consumed his every thought. How is it possible that what he saw was nothing more than an illusion? How could he not see through it? How could he not feel in his heart that she was still alive all these years?

It was as if the weight of the world was standing on his shoulders. He had broken his vows, his immortal promise to love her and only her. Always and forever, till the end of forever. How would he explain himself to the woman he claimed meant everything to him. The very woman he would create and destroy for. The very thoughts of her consumed him until a light knock came from his door.

He looked up to see Hayley leaning against his door frame. "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course," he said standing to his feet reaching for a shirt.

"I just came by to see if you were alright. I kind of heard about everything that's happening," she said with pure concern.

"You mean how I'm being tormented by a delusional witch and her ancestors? Claiming that they have possession of my suppose to be dead wife?" He said as he pulled the shirt over his head. "It's become quite an ordeal."

She smiled with a slight laugh that didn't meet her eyes. "Look I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I want you to be happy and I don't want you to hold back because of me."

He looked to the ground. In his heart he knew she would do this. "And I want the same for you."

"I meant what I said after Jackson died," she whispered before looking him in his eyes.

* * *

The morning came and they all waited, together. From a distance you could hear the wheels as they pushed towards the estate. Harper stood in front of the coffin and Freya approached her making the trade.

"I'll be back tomorrow for the other half when she wakes," she assured her before leaving once again.

Her coffin was a glittering onyx that was polished and shined and line with a thin strip of gold. It was brought upstairs and placed near the balcony. Elijah stood a distance from it, feeling his heart in the pit of his stomach, consumed still with guilt as he held the bag of blood in his hand, waiting for his sister. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rebekah. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the coffin, glad to see her friend returned.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered.

"You're right on time," he assured her but she could sense something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. "I thought you'd be happy to see her, to have her back."

"Truly I am but I am also filled with so much guilt," he admitted looking down briefly. "When she wakes what will I tell her? How will I explain how I abandoned her for five hundred years?"

"Elijah, you didn't know that she was still alive all this time. We all thought she was dead."

"It doesn't change the fact, that while I pranced about this earth in a state of self loathing, she was somewhere alone, desiccating in a coffin. Waiting for the day to be used like _cheap_ merchandise."

"And now you have her again," she said before standing in front of him. "Elijah, you shouldn't feel guilt, you should feel rage," she said through her teeth. He could see the anger that burned behind her eyes. He never thought how this whole thing affect her until now. "These sick sadistic people took the love of your life for leverage. Not because you harmed them but because they wanted to use us. All this time, I blamed myself for her death, for you being unhappy, when it was nothing more than an illusion. That illusion broke our hearts, tore them from our chests. Laying in that coffin is another shot at happiness and she doesn't deserve to lay in there a minute longer. Wake her and seek revenge. "

Rebekah passed him and lifted the top wide open. Elijah then approached feeling his stomach tied in knots as the woman who stole his heart was finally before him once again. She was like sleeping beauty lying in the coffin still as stone. Her skin was pale from the lack of blood, grey with purple veins. Her hair long, down to her waist in tamed soft black waves. She was wearing the same clothes she died in, a flowing dress of white with long sleeves of lace. Nothing about her had changed not even the shoes on her feet. On her withering fingers was her wedding band and on another, an opal ring, and a simple bracelet from that time on her wrist. Everything about her was just as he remembered. He moved a stray hair from her face and the guilt began to fade as rage took it's place.

"Feed her," Rebekah whispered as she stood beside him. "And let us burn what they love to the ground."

Carefully he placed the bag to her lips and began to feed her and as he did his family joined him. Klaus stood with his arms crossed and Freya stood beside him. They watched as her skin began to come to life and slowly she began to move her fingers and as her eyes began to open he said her name in a whisper. "Adela."

* * *

Hello. Hi guys. This is my first Fanfiction on this site, first chapter, first this year. Just a lot of firsts and I really hope you guys like this story. I'm not really sure if I should continue. I'm honestly thinking about leaving this as a one shot but please let me know what you think. I am very open for criticism and I also take one shot story requests! SO let me know. Thanks for reading!

\- MinnieOne


	2. Chapter 2: When She Awakes

Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't planning on continuing this story but it had a way of growing on me. I hope you like it! Again I own nothing.

Chapter 2: When She Awakes.

Her eyes were the most stunning shade of jade with freckles that scattered like stars underneath them. They captured him with their light and consumed his heart. He passed the bag of blood to Rebekah and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. His gaze never broke and a word was never spoken as he tended to her, now eager to free her from her prison.

Cautiously he assisted her to sit up the best he could. She felt so fragile in his arms and the closer he got the more of her he smelt. That familiar intoxicating fragrance that had been fermenting in that casket for centuries.

It threw his stomach into knots and could make him forget every worry in the world. In that moment ever doubt and uncertainty vanished at the very combination of the sight of her, the electric sting of her flesh again his, and that scent.

"Elijah," she finally whispered as she clutched his shirt in her palms but she was so weak, brittle to the touch.

"I am here," he whispered, almost frantic.

Her hands quivered, she was barely able to hold her own weight let alone her head. She rested it against his chest, gathering her strength. Her long raven hair hung outside the casket, nearly touching the floor.

He slipped a hand under her knees as she wrapped her arm around his neck for support. In one motion he then lifted her out of the coffin and placed her on the bed.

Desperately she fought to keep her eyes open, anxious to look at him, fearing he would vanish like he always did in her dreams. It had been so long since she seen him face but knew in her heart this was real.

The others left to give them needed privacy as she recovered. He busied himself pouring yet another bag of blood into the glass and handed it to her.

"Drink," he ordered as he sat her up again.

And so she drank, closing her eyes, taking in the only thing that would give her strength. She finished every drop and he laid her back into the bed, pulling the covers up to cover her.

He was tempted to run his fingers down her cheek, to play in her hair, to touch his lips against hers but he refrained.

"Now rest, we will talk when you wake," he whispered before turning to leave.

She caught his wrist, her grip still frail but was able to stop him in his tracks. She looked up to him with those eyes of gems that always imprisoned him, bent him to her will.

"Please," she whispered as she swallowed. "Please do not leave me alone."

"I wouldn't think of it," he assured her. "Now rest."

He sat in an armchair across from the foot of his bed as he watched her sleep. She was like a child, peaceful yet wild. Her body brought together, her long hair laid untamed along the pillows and sheets yet seemed without a knot. She breathed easy with her hands near her face in comfort. It was like she never left as he noted the wedding ring still on her finger.

His legs were crossed and his hand rested on his chin. It would only be a matter of time before she would wake and the witch would return. That witch. The very thought of her caused him to burn with anger. He clutched his hand into a first, until his knuckles turned white.

He would make them pay soon enough. They would feel that pain he had endured for five hundred years. He would make their very ancestors regret the very thought that came to mind. They would fear his name and regret the intent with every fiber of their being.

Rebekah walked in with more blood bags in hand, determined to help her brother. He had spent the entire day sitter at the foot of the bed. She could tell deep down he was still battling eternally. Loyalty was the very foundation he stood upon and in his heart he had betrayed her and until Adela woke there would be nothing that could change that feeling of treachery.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his on top of hers, gripping it lightly. Truly thankful for his sibling. She seemed to truly understand what Adela meant for him but remember what she meant to her.

"You should take a break. I'll watch over her," she offered sincerely.

He sighed heavily, thinking it over thoroughly. Maybe she was right, after desiccating for so long her body would need time to fully rehydrate. It would be at least a few more hours before she woke.

"Maybe you're right," he said as he stood to his feet. "Make sure to retrieve me as soon as she wakes."

"Of course brother," she said with a genuine smile as she took his seat.

Within a few hours she began to stir as the day began to dim. Lightly she tossed and turned before she final opened her eyes. She recognized nothing in the beautiful room but a scent she longed for. It surrounded and poured from every fiber of the sheets. She gripped them taking it all in until her head began to pound from the source that truly woke her.

"What is that noise?" She questioned as she sat up slowly, covering her delicate ears.

Rebekah smiled as she stood to her heeled feet. "That my dear is the sound of New Orleans."

Adela displayed a toothy smile as she realized her dearest and oldest friend was standing before her, dressed like a modern goddess.

"Rebekah?"

"It's good to see you alive, old friend," she smiled.

"I've missed you," Adela gushed as they hugged, relieved to recognize someone in the new. Knowing she was now with family. "And you are still as beautiful as ever."

"You don't look too bad yourself. A little more blood and you'll shine like the stars again," she smiled. "But let me get Elijah for you."

"That won't be necessary," Elijah said as he stood in the doorway and their eyes met his form.

"I'll leave you two alone then," she replied before handing her the glass of blood. "I left some clothes for you on the dresser, when you're ready to chance."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Welcome home sister."

Adela sat up better in his bed finishing her third cup, finally feeling some type of satisfied as the veins from under her eyes began to settle and fade. The color had fully come back to her skin, a beautiful shade of caramel. She was starting to feel like herself again.

Elijah sat on the edge of the bed beside her, still unsure of what to say to the woman he had thought for centuries was nothing more than dust to the earth. He took the glass from her hand and placed it on the side table, readying himself.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said as he raised the necklace.

She smiled at the very sight of it. He watched the light come back to her eyes in a way he's missed for years. Feeling that intoxicating ping in his heart that occurred from watching her satisfaction.

"My necklace, I thought I would never see it again," she said moving her hair to the side as he stood.

"This, like your ring will also protect you from the sun," he assured her as he claps the chain around her neck.

She held the charm between her fingers as she admired it. Truly pleased to have it back in her possession. It was the only thing that proved that there was a life she once lived with him.

"Adela, I know it's soon but I think it is time we talked," he began, as he sat before her once again.

"I agree," she said looking to him as he came closer.

She could tell he was uneasy and filled with doubt but she also realized how much he had changed. His hair, his clothes, even his very demeanor had altered. He appeared more in control, disciplined.

"Can you tell me what you remember from that day?" He hoped to receive clarity but she sighed as she moved hair behind her ears, looking away from his eyes.

There was nothing she wanted to remember about the day everything she once loved more than life was taken from her but for him she would.

"I remember leaving you at the house that night, the way you smiled at me, your smell, the lingering touch of your lips on my cheek as you said goodbye. Then I remember walking to the playhouse with a friend just after dark. She spotted Rebekah across the road and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and my friend was gone. I tried to get Rebekah's attention but it was as if she couldn't see or hear me," she swallowed. "Then I could see myself, like a ghost."

"Like a ghost?" He questioned, knowing that if she saw the same things as he did, it was just as hard for her.

She bit her lip. "It was as if I was watching myself, like I was out of my own body. I saw when Mikael ripped out my heart in front of you." Her lip quivered as he eyes began to swell with tears. "The way you yelled," she whispered closing her eyes, "still lingers in my mind. I could hear Rebekah screaming and I saw you drop to your knees and that is then it all went dark."

He gripped her hand as she relieved the pain, feeling he was the one to blame.

"I feel like I failed to protect you. All this time you were alive and I did nothing to save you," he whispered.

"You have never failed me, not once. I saw what you saw and I knew you believed I was truly gone."

"But since then all I have done is betrayed you. I have broken my vows to you. Fallen in love with others and lived only for my family." He looked to the ground, almost ashamed to face her.

She gripped his hand tighter and their eyes met. "Elijah, our vows said till death do us part. To you I was dead and I had accepted the reality that there was a chance I would never see you again. So I am glad to know that you moved on. Before anything else all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. An eternity is lonely without love."

She removed her wedding ring and placed it in his hand, folding over his fingers. "I do not expect you to still be in love with me or for things to be the way that they were. I will be happy just being a part of your life, with your family."

"They are you're family too," he corrected his tone more fragile than he wanted it to be. "They always have been and I am so sorry for what my name has caused. For leaving you in that coffin all this time."

"I guess that truly makes me a Mikaelson then," she smiled and a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"I still can't believe that you sit before me. Nothing about you has changed." The back of his fingers touched her cheek tracing it down to base of her jaw. She closed her eyes at the electricity that pulsed through them, happy it was the one thing that seemed to still linger between them.

"I vow to make this right," he promised with a tone now tainted with pure malice.

"We will make it right, we will make them pay," she said as she placed her hand to his wrist and stared into his eyes.

By middle night Harper had returned, confidence branded on her face but her racing heart gave her fear away. Adela stood beside him, the veins under her eyes pulsing with anger as they darkened at the sight of the witch.

"I assume you have the other half of the spell."

Before she could take another step she was swarmed but all movement stopped as she uttered the unthinkable. "I linked my life to hers!"

Elijah raised his arm blocking Adela and her stomach pressed hard against it. It haltered her in her tracks but anger still reigned over her face. Elijah stared at the young woman whose life just became relevant.

"What do you mean linked?" Klaus questioned as he still stepped forward, now circling her.

"If I die she dies and vice versa. I will only break that spell after the spell for the prison world has been completed."

Freya shook her head in disapproval, know well the game she played. "But you need a major event to complete a spell that big," she said through clenched teeth. "The next celestial event isn't for months."

"Then I trust no harm will come to me," she replied.

"Freya, give her the other half of the spell," Rebekah whispered and Klaus simply looked away as anger began to boil under his skin. He knew for now his hands were tied.

She swallowed as she approached Harper, knowing what she did was well played. She handed over the final piece to the puzzle but in her eyes you could see the warning. "You have no idea what you've just done," Freya whispered.

"I have protected my coven," she said through clench teeth. Harper raised her hood before leaving through the entrance of the estate unscaved.

Adela then broke through his arm gate, going after the witch, determine to end it all but Elijah caught her by the arm. Her eyes met his and he could see the veins that still lingered and the all too familiar fury that burned.

"Where are you going?" He questioned his voice pleading, knowing already what she planned to do.

"I will not stand her and let her use me to manipulate my family at her will. If we are indeed linked then I will die protecting my family."

Elijah could feel a pain in his heart as if it were being torn from his chest. He looked back to his siblings then down at the woman in his grip. "I cannot let you do that."

"Elijah," she whispered. "What choice do we really have?"

Freya intervened and Adela's eyes shifted to her, a new face but somehow still somehow familiar. "We can find a way to fix this," she begged.

"We just got you back," Rebekah added, hurt clearly in her voice. "There's no way we're ready to lose you again."

Klaus put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We will find a way."

She looked at the family she had become a part of and sworn to protect, their eyes begging her to stay. Then back to the man she had given her life too. With his touch she realized how much she truly missed the feeling of not being alone. She swallowed as she looked back to them and simply nodded.

Relieved he brought her into an embrace but his eyes locked with Hayley's, who stood now in the background of it all.


End file.
